


Our Love Is God

by SphynxNightmare



Series: Soul Bond [3]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Death Threats, Imprisonment, M/M, Sexual Content, Smoking, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare





	1. Nowhere To Hide

"Open the door."

Freddy's voice slipped through the heavy wooden door, the impatient growl causing terror to constrict around Novel's heart. He stood in the middle of the room, feeling far too small for a man nearly forty. The room was not helping; it was small, with little room to move and scarcely any furniture; a bed with black blankets, a nightstand with a lamp that tries desperately to light up the meager space, and a bathroom with shower attached where a closet should have been. The only door was keeping Krueger at bay.

It wasn't much, but it was all Novel could conjure up to protect himself.

Novel never meant to come back, not really. He had stood outside of the decaying, decrepit home that he had spent his teenage years in, smoking a cigarette and working up the courage to approach. Twenty-two years ago, Novel had fallen in love with a walking Nightmare in that very house. Therapy and common sense told him the whole thing was fabricated by a crazed woman who had led a group of children to their deaths before committing suicide herself.

Novel's heart said otherwise.

To say others hadn't come along would be a bold faced lie. Lonely hearts hunted, and Novel was no exception. It was when he asked his latest boyfriend Jacob to threaten him with a knife that Novel was forced to accept that he needed to clear his memories of his past. The best way to fight it was to come back to the scene of the crime, or so his boyfriend had snapped at him while throwing Novel's clothes into bags to haul out the door. 

Novel had tossed the smoke and made his way to the door, boarded shut with rotting wood that caved under his fingertips. He had torn them free and almost screamed when they revealed a pair of painted, yellow eyes watching him. Someone had covered the door in graffiti, the life-like eyes staring out beneath a green fedora. Silver claws were curled over lips in a shush motion.

Novel's heart crept into his throat, and the familiar sting of tears tried to reach his eyes. Swallowing against the knot in his chest, Novel had kicked the graffitti, pounding it with heavy boot until the door gave way. It swung open, and Novel crossed into the dark building. He crossed the threshold, and instantly found himself in the boiler room.

Novel still wasn't sure what had happened. Had he fainted? Had the floor given under his weight and sent him into the basement? Was he dead? None of it made sense. Novel had panicked, sneaking to a corner of the boiler room as quickly as possible. Luck was on his side; Freddy had been chasing someone when he arrived. Mustering what he could remember of Krueger's teachings and his own lucid dreaming skills, Novel created the room around himself for protection.

Now it was his prison.

Novel had barely managed to get the door shut when he had heard Krueger's footsteps, and now the Bastard was outside it, dragging claws over wood. Novel bit his lip. He hadn't spoken, hadn't made a sound; it didn't matter.

"Novel", Freddy whispered, and Novel picked up the sound of longing in his voice. Novel grabbed the pillow and sat on the bed, hugging it to his chest. That couldn't be sincere. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

"I know you're there", Freddy continued, and Novel heard the sound of claws clicking on wood. "I can _smell_ you", Freddy called, "I can smell _you_. You can't hide from me, Little Bitch."

The nickname caused a whimper to escape Novel. He scooted back onto the bed, tucking his face into the pillow. Terror tightened his lungs, making it harder to breathe. His stomach rolled, making Novel whimper again.

Outside, Freddy laughed, sounding delighted and surprised. "Delectable", he murmured. Novel knew Freddy was able to feel the fear radiating off him, even through the protection the room gave him. Freddy's claws dragged, the wood creaking against them. Novel screwed his courage to the sticking plate and threw the pillow down. Throwing himself off the bed, Novel approached the door and slammed his palm against it. There was a jolt on the other side as he did, possibly Freddy jerking at the unexpected noise.

"Fuck off!" Novel cried, his words hesitant but determined, "I didn't come back for you! I escaped you! You have no power here!" Freddy barked a laugh, and the door jumped as the Demon gave his own smack to the barrier. "You can deny it all you want", Freddy said, "but we both know you came back to Daddy."

Novel stepped back, his heart in his ears and his blood threatening to drain to other parts of his body. He shook his head, turning his back to the door. "You're just a bad dream", Novel shouted. Freddy hit the door again. "A bad dream goes away", the Demon snarked, "I'm still here. I've always been here, in the back of your mind. You _left_. You _never_ escaped."

_ "You tried to kill me!"_ Novel screamed. Another laugh erupted from behind the door, followed with words that ripped open scars on Novel's soul.

"_I'm still trying_."

Novel whirled at this, his mahogany and silver braid whipping through the air as he did. "That just means you're failing, just like you failed last time", Novel spat out, the bitterness of his words biting into Freddy. It wasn't something the Dream Demon was used to - no other could reach him like Novel could.

Silence followed. Novel felt his heart begin to throb a little less painfully as he glared daggers at the door. There was a slow, steady click of claw on wood that seemed to last forever. Then, softly but full of venom, "You will open this door, Little Bitch, and I will rip you from neck to navel when you do. I can wait until then."

Novel sat back on the bed, staring incredulously at the door. He could picture Freddy on the other side, agitated, gritting his teeth while those yellow eyes glared with violent resolution. Novel closed his eyes.

"How did I ever come to love you?" He asked weakly.

The only response was another click of metal on wood, followed by the echoed footsteps of heavy boots walking away. Novel knew Freddy wouldn't go far, yet he waited for the footsteps to fade entirely before he let his emotions win. Burying his face into the pillow, Novel began to cry.


	2. If You Could Let Me In

Novel slowly lifted his head as a gentle tapping echoed from the door. To say he had slept was neither true nor false; sleep was a concept in this realm, a metaphor on a poet's tongue. Novel had fallen into a sort of trance, a waking rest that was meditative at best. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, staring down at his boots.

Black leather came up to exposed knees, his torn denim shorts flaunting thighs. Hooded, sleeveless shirt was dark grey with _Eminem_ slapped across the back and a pocket in the front. Novel wished beyond everything that he'd chosen something else to explore the house in. He looked like a teenager again. His mind was so focused on keeping the room strong that he couldn't bother with wardrobe change.

The tapping grew louder, more impatient. Novel rubbed his hands over his face and looked at the door. He knew what lay on the other side. He knew Freddy could be as patient as a crocodile preparing to strike, and this was no doubt some ploy to draw him out. Rising, Novel stretched as he walked to the door. The tapping ceased as he drew near.

Novel looked up at the door, bringing a hand to the top of his head. He was always shorter than Freddy. It had been so long, but he had not grown much taller since their parting. Using his hand to measure, he lifted his palm up to where he was sure Freddy's face was and slapped the wood. There was a heartbeat of silence, followed by a low growl.

"Don't you have a teenager to torment?" Novel asked. He should have felt some guilt, pushing the idea of murdering a child over being in Freddy's presence, but there was no guilt to be found. No doubt another thing Freddy taught him. 

The taunting drew no response. Novel sighed, stepping a bit closer. Hand stretched out, gently resting on the wood. "Why are you doing this? You never pursued Nancy this way. You didn't chase Alice like this."

More silence.

Novel turned his back, leaning it on the door. Hands fell to his shirt pocket, fishing out his cigarettes. The package was crushed but the smokes themselves were okay, leading to Novel pulling out his lighter a moment later. Lighting the menthol, he took a deep breath and slid down the door. Smoke billowed from his lips as he exhaled.

"Smoking? At your age?" Freddy suddenly quipped from behind the door. The remark won a laugh from Novel, entirely caught off guard by it. "Yeah", the man chuckled as he glanced at the cigarette in his fingers. "You have no room to talk, old man. Want one?"

There was the soft thump of Freddy leaning on the door, and the squeak of leather on mahogany as he mirrored Novel on the other side of the barrier. "Sure", Krueger said, his tone lacking the rabid anger from the day before. Novel opened the pack, pulled out a cigarette and rolled it under the door. His lighter followed. There was a click as the lighter flicked on, then it was sent back through the barrier.

"You never answered me", Novel pressed as he placed the lighter back in his pocket. Freddy snickered. "You should be used to that", he stated. Novel laughed again, a bit more sour this time. "For fuck's sake. It's been twenty years. You could at least give me _something_ before you kill me", Novel called back bitterly. He hesitated, then blurted out, "Is it because I'm a boy now?"

A pause.

"Now?"

"You can't tell me you didn't know", Novel said, knocking ash off the cigarette. In his mind's eye, he saw Freddy doing the same, taking pleasure in one of the few things he couldn't gain in his realm with ease. The image was snapped away when Freddy spoke again.

"You were always the same", Krueger stated, his words rumbling out between puffs. There was no room for argument in his tone. Novel looked at his hands quietly. "I wasn't", he tried to explain, but Freddy jumped in. "I gave you your true self", he told Novel, and the words tugged at the man's chest.

Freddy was right. Novel had been born a female, but the first time he saw himself for who he truly was occurred when he first met Freddy. The nightmare had been the happiest dream, for Novel was a male in this realm. It took hard work to finally accept himself and transition in the waking world, and he ultimately had Freddy to thank for that. No, his gender had never been an issue, not when he was sixteen and not now.

"So if it's not that, what is it?" Novel knocked more ash off the cigarette. 

"Do you remember the first night we met?" Freddy asked suddenly. Novel sat up a little straighter, his brow furrowing. "How could I forget?" He snuffed the cigarette out on his boot with a snicker. "I was trying to lucid dream and I fell into the boiler room instead. You were after.." Novel trailed off, snapping his fingers repeatedly as he tried to remember the name, "Philip, wasn't it?" Freddy made a soft sound of approval.

Novel crossed his legs, leaning elbows onto thighs as his memories raced through his mind. "I was so confused when I saw him running, and then you came around the corner and I-" Novel cut himself off, a weak smile forming. He had been young, foolish even. How could anyone feel anything but fear when they saw a tall Demonic Entity with claws on one hand and murderous intent on his face? Novel had been too stunned to move, and terror forced him to push back against Freddy. The mental shove had been enough to stop Krueger in his tracks, and the two had stared at one another, each trying to figure the other out.

"You were strong", Freddy said softly, "but you had no real control." Novel tucked a strand of hair behind an ear at the compliment, or best he would get from Freddy. "So you trained me, and that's why you never let go", Novel rationalized, "because you don't want me to be stronger than you. That's all it is, isn't it?"

Novel's heart was starting to pound in his ears as silence came back to him. The memories he had cast out swirled in front of his eyes, dragging up images of pain; Freddy slapping him when he failed to trick another teenager, choking him when he let a classmate escape or cutting him anytime the Demon downright felt like it. Novel closed his eyes against the thoughts.

In his youth, Novel had relished the pain. He enjoyed the agony and abuse laid upon his body. At times, he had begged for it. Yet he was told repeatedly how terrible that craving was by others. Therapists, boyfriends, best friends, all said the same thing. He had been a victim, he had never _actually_ enjoyed it. Now that he was older, Novel knew those voices were right.

Weren't they?

"_I missed you_."

Novel jolted forward at the confession, whirling toward the door so quickly that his braid snapped around and smacked him in the face. Bewildered, Novel shook his head, trying to make sure he hadn't confused a memory with this moment. "You..you missed me?" 

A grunt of agreement came, and Novel heard Krueger shifting to a stand. Novel rose, rearing a leg back and kicking the door. "Liar!" He screamed, launching himself forward. Side of fists pounded angrily on the mahogany, rage seeping through the man. Past hurt had come to the surface and it was boiling to the breaking point. "What did you miss? Having a punching bag? Having some dumbass kid around you could hit whenever you pleased?"

The silence. How Novel loathed the silence. He wanted to reach through the door, grab Freddy's head and slam it into the wood until the bastard spoke. "_Say something_! Tell me how badly you want to sink your claws into me! Tell me how much you want to watch me bleed!" Novel's breath became heavy at the thought of Freddy's claws gracing his skin, tearing him open, covering him in blood.

His palms pressed to the wood, his forehead following. The door was cool against his skin, and there was a click on the other side that told him Freddy's claws were inches away. Warmth blossomed in his lower belly at the knowledge. He hated it, and he hated how much he loved it.

"Isn't that what you want?" Novel whispered, his voice shifting to a husky note. "To wrap your hands around my throat, drag your claws down my chest, making me squirm and whimper under you?"

"Stop it", Freddy snapped. It was a demand, yet there was no vindication behind it.

Novel smirked. For the first time, he had the upper hand. It was a dangerous game, he knew it. He knew his life was hanging in the balance. It didn't stop him. _One last hurrah_, Novel thought. He did not admit to himself that the teasing was two-sided. He didn't really want Freddy, he was just high on the dangerous situation.

That's what he rationalize, anyway.

"You want to hold me down while I beg you not to, don't you? To feel me writhing in your grip and crying, begging you to stop, but you won't because you know I'm lying. You won't because you can do anything you want to me and I'll ask for more." Novel swallowed as he heard a deep groan escape the Demon on the other side.

"You want to know what I've learned? Want to see how much more pain I can handle?" Novel dragged his nails down the wood, closing his eyes. How he wished it was burnt flesh he was pressed to, grabbing hips and rocking- No, no, he had to keep in check. He couldn't think of the way Freddy would pull his hair, how he would bite and kiss the Demon in the most forbidden places.

"I could ride your cock harder than any bitch you haunt."

The words fell from Novel before he could stop them. Hand flew over his mouth, his eyes wide and his cheeks burning. His heart was throbbing against his chest, and the knot in his groin twisted tighter.

"Don't talk like that", Freddy snarled, his voice heavy. Novel had heard that tone before, when Freddy kissed him. Freddy had wrapped his hand around Novel's throat and used it to hold him against a wall, pressing into him and kissing him violently. Novel had grabbed Freddy, pulling at his sweater and wrapping his legs around the Demon. He had felt Freddy's desire for him in that moment, but Freddy threw him to the ground a moment later. When he told Novel that 'this never happened' as he walked away, the lust was the same.

Novel pushed his body against the door, hips bucking roughly against it, and Freddy groaned again. "You never got to take my innocence", Novel continued, refusing to relent. "You never got to fuck your Little Bitch, _Daddy._"

Wood went flying as a burnt fist came through the door, fingers curling into Novel's shirt. The redhead barely had a moment to react before he was caught, his heart lodging in his throat and stopping any scream that wanted to escape. Novel pushed back against the door, bracing himself against it as Freddy pulled the shirt through. Claws tore fabric, the abrupt release sending Novel spiraling back onto the floor.

Novel propped up on his elbows as he stared up at the hole in the door, his shirt falling open to expose his scarred chest. His stomach quivered as a yellow eye occupied the hole, dragging itself over Novel's splayed form. The fear and arousal on the man's face was far too obvious for the Demon's liking.

"Watch your tongue", Freddy commanded, taking a moment to linger on the exposed flesh of the redhead. Then the eye was gone. Novel scooted back to the edge of the bed, grabbing at his shirt pieces and attempting to cover himself with it. Shaking hands sought out the cigarettes and lighter that had fallen from ripped pocket.

Novel lit a cigarette as his heart beat in unison with Freddy's fading footfalls.


	3. Meant To Be Yours

The shower was lukewarm at best, and it turned cold all too quickly. Nevertheless, it was exactly what Novel needed to calm his nerves. He opened the clear door and pulled the towel off the back of it, wrapping it around his waist. The hole in the door had been stuffed by his tattered shirt, but Novel took no chances. While he doubted Freddy would be any form of peeping Tom, Novel did not want to risk exposing himself. While he was comfortable with his body now, it made others react poorly to see he had never gotten bottom surgery.

Snatching a second towel, he started rubbing it against the long mahogany tresses that were clinging to his hips and chest. Water rolled freely over the man's waist, catching on the cotton cloth. Novel sighed softly. "Sure, give me towels but no extra clothes", he grumbled at his own brain. His hold on the door was weakening if Freddy could punch through it so easily.

Novel walked to the bed and sat down, his focus entirely on the long mass of hair. It took so long to dry it, yet he was never tempted to cut it. Freddy always told him he liked it long. Despite everything, Novel had held on to that. He had given plenty of excuses, but it always came down to Freddy. "Everything did", Novel said, realization dawning on him. He glanced at the door and let out a cry.

The shirt was gone.

Novel jumped up, not bothering to try and look around for it. Freddy had to have pulled it from the hole. It was the only explanation, or it would've been in clear view on the floor. Silent, Novel pressed against the door and peered through the keyhole between worlds.

Freddy had altered the boiler room. Novel's room was inside the office; the same room that encompassed so much of their relationship. Novel let his eye roam, closing the other. Around the desk were pictures, many of boiler room or nightmare designs. They hung to the walls, but they were overlapped with other images. Novel pressed closer to the wood, trying to get a better look.

Sketches of a young boy looked back, his hair in a braid. Some pictures had him smiling, his freckled cheeks lighting up. Others were demented sketches of agony; the boy with missing eyes, a missing lower jaw, his throat slit open, or hanging from a rope. Novel swallowed, bringing a hand up to his own throat.

_It's me_, his mind screamed,_ it's me. He's been drawing me._

All these years, and Freddy had been obsessed with him. While the Dream Demon manipulated a lot, he never manipulated his art work. Freddy was naturally right handed and he had told Novel, in the middle of drawing out a nightmare including roach traps and barbells, that he had to learn to become ambidextrous to continue his art. Novel had cherished their time together when Freddy was drawing. He never thought he would be a model for it.

Novel looked around the office, trying to make sure it was empty. There were no screams of terror to let Novel know if Freddy was chasing a snack or not. He bit his lip and grabbed the doorknob, slowly turning it. The latch clicked open.

Novel pushed the door, letting it swing open. His head poked out, his heart starting to gallop in his chest. He crept forward, his hands shaking as he drew closer to the desk. His eyes locked on the open office door. There was no telling when Freddy might come back, but he had to be sure. Reaching the desk, Novel began to flip through the papers on it.

Nightmares were the most prominent thing on the desk itself, but a few had his name scrawled obsessively in various places. He licked his lips, his mouth growing dry. Could Freddy have actually missed him? Could he have actually _cared_ about Novel? Novel shook his head slowly. This couldn't be real. He slid papers around, his forehead wrinkling as he caught sight of something that looked new. 

It was a picture of him from earlier, perhaps the day before? Time was so exhausted here, Novel did not know how long he'd been in the realm. It felt like days. He leaned a hip against the desk, examining the work. In the picture, Novel was sprawled on his back, his shirt torn open. The image was half done, his legs not included. Novel ran his fingertips over the detailing of his scars. It was as if Freddy had spent far too long working on getting them right.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Novel dropped the paper and snapped his head up, his eyes wide with dread. Freddy stood in the doorway, leaning against it as he watched Novel. There was no sweater, his burnt chest exposed to the redhead for the first time. Novel's throat could not grow drier, the man struggling to swallow as he let his eyes roam. The curve of exposed muscle, the places where fire only touched skin and the holes that went deeper; Freddy must have felt exquisite pain every time he moved.

Novel managed to tear his sight off the Entity and shot a look toward the door of his room, licking his lips again. Freddy lofted his brow. "Do you really think you're faster than me?" Novel offered him a weak chuckle and slight smile, "Only one way to be sure." 

Brown eyes found yellow, locking for a heartbeat.

Novel twisted as Freddy launched forward, his scream ripping from his lungs. Krueger hit the desk, claws flashing as they grazed Novel's back. Pain sent Novel jolting, his wet feet slipping across the floor. He hit his knees as Freddy rushed him, burnt fingers curling into mahogany strands. Frantic, Novel spun, hiking his knee up to hit Freddy's stomach. The Demon groaned, his hold loosening and his claws instinctively curling protectively over his waist. Novel scrambled back a few steps, turning as he darted into the room.

Novel slammed the door shut, pressing his back to it. The lock clicked into place as Freddy hit the door with his shoulder, the force making the door rattle. Novel screamed again, bracing himself against it as Freddy rammed the door again. "**Novel!**" Freddy shouted, his rage taking hold. Novel closed his eyes, slowly becoming aware of the blood dripping from his back.

"Don't you get it yet?", Freddy called as he hit the door, pounding his fists against the wood. "_You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need!"_ There was desperation in his voice, something Novel had never heard before. Novel pushed off the door as Freddy's eye appeared, a sadistic laugh echoing.

"Open the door", Freddy pleaded, his laugh chasing the words. Novel shook his head, stepping back toward the bed. "Open the door, Novel. Let me in. You don't want to do this." Yellow eye lingered and the doorknob rattled. "I know what you want. Let me in. Come back to me."

Novel whimpered, confusion mixing with the longing of his heart. He had never seen Freddy so wretched. Novel glanced down, looking himself over. He was naked, the towel lost somewhere in the scramble. His body was exposed and blood was running down the back of his thighs, sliding down his legs. He trembled as he looked back up, abruptly aware that he looked utterly irresistible to Freddy.

Novel touched a hand to his back and brought it around, blood smeared on his fingertips. He looked at Freddy, the terror he held shifting to a dark smirk. He lifted his fingers to his lips, dragging the blood over them. It smeared over his cheeks and chin, and the man gave a laugh of his own. 

"Open the door", Freddy demanded, his fist hitting the door again. Novel moved closer, his hips rolling with each step. He pressed his body against the door, his voice dropping, "It's not about what I want, is it?" Freddy could not turn away as Novel threw his head back, his loose hair rolling back behind his shoulders. His pale neck was marred crimson as Novel wrapped his palm around his throat, leaving fingerprints that should have belonged to Freddy in his wake.

"It's what you want", Novel continued, starting to back down from the door. "You always put yourself first. You want me to worship you, treat you like a King." As Novel spoke, he dropped back onto the bed, his back singing in delightful agony. He hissed loudly and arched, his hips bucking in the air. His knees spread, his bloody, exposed position in perfect view.

Freddy snarled, slamming into the door. A fist? A shoulder? His hips? Novel couldn't tell. He was going to regret this. Teasing the Devil only damned the soul. It didn't matter in that moment. All that mattered was that Novel regain his upper hand; his mental strength demanded it. Novel dragged his fingers down his stomach and lower, his hand dropping to mahogany curls that were trimmed delicately. Outside the door, Freddy gave a low growl, and Novel was almost sure he heard a zipper.

Maybe it was his imagination, but imagination was good enough. Novel rocked his hips forward as he spread his sex, his fingers grazing his clit as he tried to picture Freddy on the other side of the door, falling to a basic need that the Demon always tried to be above. The pain in his back made the image more real, a reminder that Freddy was so close to him.

A loud groan escaped the Entity behind the door, the sound making Novel buck his hips as he stroked his fingers over his clit. His heart was in his ears again, yet it couldn't deafen him to Krueger's desire. Novel's body burned, his womb in knots as his fingers worked. If he died for this, Novel reckoned it was worth it to know he was Freddy's undeniable obsession.

"_**Let me in**_", the heavy demand sent tremors of terror through Novel. He propped up on his elbow, his other hand still between his legs. He watched the yellow eye widen and narrow, longing to know the expressions flittering across Freddy's face. How beautiful was Krueger's orgasm? Novel bit his lip, falling back onto the bed. "I can't", Novel whispered, but he knew Freddy could hear him. No matter his lust, the cuts on his back proved that Freddy still wanted him dead.

"I'll leave", Freddy offered, and Novel could not believe his ears. How desperate and determined that voice was, so hungry for him; Novel wasn't used to that. "I'll leave after. I know you want this. Let me in, Novel. Only I can give you what you need. You're _mine_." Novel's hand slowed, his eyes opening as he looked up at the ceiling. Indecision rippled through him. His body ached for release.

The lock clicked open.

Novel shot up as the door swung open, scooting back on the bed. Freddy did not give the redhead time to think twice, stalking into the room. Novel had not been mistaken; leather jeans were undone, though Freddy had managed to tuck his cock away before the door fully opened. Novel could see the head straining to slip free, and he gave a weak sound of arousal at the sight.

"You'll leave right after?" Novel managed to choke out as Freddy drew closer. Freddy's claws clicked as he snickered. "You know better than that", he said as he lunged, aiming to pounce on the redhead. Novel's fear overrode his desire, and he rolled off the bed, backing down. "You promised!" Novel cried, regret and longing dancing in his loins. Freddy landed on the bed and gave a frustrated sigh, looking up at the other.

"Are you saying you changed your mind?" Krueger asked as he sat on the side of the bed. Novel snorted, giving a weak laugh. "Like you'd take no for an answer?" Freddy dragged his eyes over Novel's naked form, his cock twitching in it's prison. His face grew blank, common for the Demon when he tried to hide his thoughts from Novel. The redhead never felt so unsure of anything in his life as he did in that moment.

"You came to me", Freddy pointed out, "and you almost did again." The double entendre was not lost to Novel, making the man roll his eyes. Freddy lifted a claw, beckoning Novel closer. "I didn't promise anything, but if you're good, maybe I'll leave", Freddy explained as he watched the mortal that plagued him so. Novel started forward, then stopped. Freddy clicked his tongue. _"Come here._"

Novel drifted closer, his whole body shaking in terror. Freddy reached out, clawed hand gripping Novel's wrist. He pulled Novel down into his lap, his lips twisting into his trademark smirk. "There's a good bitch", he growled as Novel straddled him, the redhead's hands resting on his shoulders. Burnt fingers locked in mahogany again, yanking the man down until Novel's lips crushed against Krueger's.

Novel melted into the embrace, his hips pressing perfectly against the bulge of leather. Novel dared to grind down against Freddy, making the Demon moan against him. Clawed hand found his bleeding back and dug in, earning a scream from the mortal. Novel did not try to break free, instead grinding harder against Freddy as the kiss broke.

"Fuck, what do you do to me?" Freddy whispered as he sank his teeth into Novel's chest, dragging over one of the surgical scars. Novel whined softly, his fingers digging into Freddy's shoulders. "I missed you", Novel said softly, and Freddy drew him back into a kiss. The Demon flipped him onto his back, pressing him down into the bed. Novel tried to lock his legs around him, but Freddy pushed his thighs open, pinning them to the bed.

Novel stared up at Freddy as the Demon suddenly hesitated. His forehead creased, swiftly sitting back up on his elbows. "You're staying", Freddy stated, climbing off Novel. Brown eyes widened, Novel moving to his feet. "What? What are you doing?!" Novel cried as Freddy turned away. He grabbed Freddy's arm, but the Demon pushed him back hard enough to send him stumbling onto the bed.

"You're _mine_, Novel. If this"- Freddy motioned to the room -"is how I keep you, fine. **You're mine**."

_He thinks this is all I want, _Novel understood as he looked up at Krueger_. He thinks this is why I came back. He knows I can't stay in this realm forever. He's holding on as long as he can._

Freddy stalked out of the door as Novel rushed to his feet. "Freddy, wait!" Novel pleaded pointlessly. The Demon wasn't listening. The door swung shut behind Krueger, Novel smacking into it as the lock fell into place.

Novel punched the door hard enough to dent the wood, his scream rocking through the boiler room and piercing Freddy's heart. Krueger shook his head, ignoring the pain in his balls and his chest as he headed deeper into the boiler room.


	4. Cheek To Cheek In Hell

Novel slumped against the door, his elbows on bent knees as he stared at the bed. His mind told him to be concerned about his back, and about his body in the waking realm. He could've been lying on the ground in front of the house, bleeding out and at the mercy of the elements. Novel furrowed his brow, sitting up.

He had not felt hunger, thirst, or the call of his bladder. He looked around the room, his jaw dropping. "This isn't a dream", Novel spoke softly, forcing himself to stand. "I'm here. I'm _fully _here." Novel spun around. How could he have missed it? It was the only way he could be kept there, Freddy had said. Novel set his face in his hands. 

There was no waking up from this because he had no body to return to. Novel had been called back and fallen through a portal between worlds. Just as Freddy could be pulled from the Dream Realm, Novel had been pulled fully into it. 

"I'm a fucking idiot", Novel groaned behind his hands. He had trapped himself. Dropping his hands, Novel picked up his shorts and worked them back on, snapping them shut. He had no shirt but the denim would keep him decent. He brushed his hair back, returning it to it's infamous braid. Every motion reminded him of his back, and after a moment of hesitation, Novel tore the pillowcase into shreds and tied a towel to the wounds.

He walked to the door, taking a moment to check that Freddy had truly left. No doubt off to kill someone who looked similar to Novel. It had happened in the past. Novel opened the door, sliding out of the room. He paused, looking back over his shoulder one final time. The sanctuary rippled and faded away, leaving behind no trace of it. Novel's mind did not leave him entirely defenseless; a silver blade with holes in it appeared where the door had been. Novel picked up the knife and took a deep breath, making his way out of the office.

Novel pushed the door open, his grip tightening on the blade. His bare feet carried him over the metal floor as he stepped onto the catwalk, silently gliding along behind the pipes. Footsteps echoed under him, making him freeze. One pair, two, three - a group. Was Freddy chasing two people? Novel was still as the trio flew past him underneath, voices in harsh whispers dragging their way to his ears. There was no fear as Novel expected. No, Freddy was gone. What the hell were these three up to?

Novel looked up. The door out was not in sight, and Novel knew Freddy moved it endlessly to trick his prey. It would give him time to figure out what was going on. He tucked the knife into the towel, burying the handle beneath the ties of the towel. He made his way around the catwalk and down the steps, slipping deeper into the maze that was the boiler room. It was ever-changing, shifting and groaning in the distance as pipes and metal twisted, hissing angrily around those unlucky enough to be stuck there. Novel reached the bottom of the stairs and heard a click behind him.

Turning, Novel's breath caught in his throat. He was staring down the barrel of a pistol, gripped tightly in the hand of a darker skinned woman. She was no doubt in her twenties, her face screwed in determination. Behind her were two men, one of which grabbed her wrist, forcing the gun down. "Not yet", the man stated, also darker skinned. Novel gleaned they were related by the way the pair looked at each other with annoyance, the man slightly younger than his sister.

"Novel?" The second man stepped forward, a laugh of disbelief escaping him. Novel felt his world shift. First Freddy, now Jacob? His ex ran his hand through dirty blonde hair and grinned, approaching the redhead. "Put that thing away, Sheila", the strange male pleaded. Sheila looked at her brother and sighed, tucking the pistol back in the holster. Jacob stepped between her and Novel, grabbing Novel's hands. 

"What the hell are you doing here? You said you didn't believe me!" Novel cried as Jacob looked him over. Jacob frowned at the makeshift wrappings. "Novel, you've been gone for days", Jacob explained as he squeezed Novel's hands. Novel bit his lip, looking around. "I came looking for you", Jacob said, drawing Novel in. "I'm so glad you're okay", he said softly, his mouth falling on Novel's. Stunned, Novel closed his eyes, letting the kiss happen. Guilt locked in his stomach. _This is cheating on Freddy_, Novel's mind scolded, a wave of nausea hitting him.

"This is him?" Sheila asked, and Jacob broke away from the kiss, spinning Novel around and forcing his arms back behind him. Novel grit his teeth as his arms hit the cuts caused by his true love. "Rick, the picture", Sheila snapped. Rick pulled a folded sheet of paper from his pocket, opening it. Novel did not need to look at it to know what was sketches across the old paper. It was one of Krueger's sketches of him. Rick held the picture beside Novel's face. "It's him", Jacob confirmed without glancing at it.

"How long?" Novel growled as he was pushed, urged to walk. He was led down the path, not giving any struggle. He could probably knock Jacob down and run before Sheila could get the gun out, but Novel could not risk leaving the trio to surprise Freddy. _The things I do for the burnt bastard_, Novel grunted at himself. "How long what?" Jacob asked. Rick was leading the way, Sheila behind them with her hand on the butt of the gun.

"How long have you known?" Novel asked. Jacob laughed, his boyish grin losing every bit of charm. "I've always known. Your name alone is unique, and I have to say he's quite the artist", Jacob told him as they moved deeper, pausing to duck under a low hanging pipe. "You confirmed it when you confessed about the nightmares, but I was already sure by then." Novel jerked to a halt. "Sure about what exactly?"

There was the rustle of metal and cloth as the gun was aimed at him again, and Novel glared at Sheila. "Stop", Jacob stated, "I've got him, it's okay." Sheila smiled, "Good. I don't want to waste the bullets." She moved past the two, catching up to her brother. Jacob stated at Novel. "We know you're his weakness. You're going to help us kill him." Novel frowned, stepping away. "So why are you treating me like a prisoner? You think I want to be his? Do you really think I want this?" Novel motioned to his bandages. Jacob reached out and caught the redhead's braid, yanking him closer. "Don't forget what you've asked me to do", Jacob stated, dragging Novel along.

Novel complied, his face twisting in pain as his back was forced to bend. The knife dug in, cutting through flesh and bringing tears to his eyes. Nevertheless, he held in his want to scream. He couldn't be used against Krueger; not now, after all they had gone through. They slowed to a halt as they reached Rick, who stood beside the furnace. "Told you I'd find it", Rick stated smugly. Jacob pushed Novel toward it, the fire within roaring with promise.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" Novel called, turning toward the three. Sheila pulled her gun again, and no one tried to stop her this time. "Open it", she demanded. Novel stared at the gun, his fingers in his right hand twitching. For a moment, Jacob could almost see long, metal claws on Novel's hand. He blinked until the image faded. "Why?" Novel asked, refusing to move.

"He tried to kill Rick", Sheila cried, "and he nearly killed our mother. Jacob lost his dad and-"

"And he tried to make me into him", Jacob interrupted. He was shaking, his hands going through his hair. "It was before I was born, but I've carried the memories with me all my life._ He fed me my father's soul_." 

Novel covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes bulging as nausea returned. He wanted to throw up and realized he had nothing to vomit. He was also aware of how light headed he was becoming.

"Now open the furnace", Sheila commanded. Novel turned toward the raging fire trapped behind the iron door. "It'll be simple", Jacob said as Novel drew closer to the door, "either he climbs into the furnace, or we put a bullet between your eyes." Novel froze, looking back at Jacob as his hand rested on the latch. "What makes you think he cares that much? Or that I won't just make you shoot me?" He asked, his fingers growing hotter from the metal with each passing second.

"Don't fight us, Novel", Jacob said as he walked forward, though Novel noticed he kept out of the line of the pistol. Clever, Novel had to give him that; no chance for Novel to try and attack Jacob without risking eating lead. Jacob gently set his hand on Novel's, smiling at him. "Help us, and come home with me. I loved you. I know, I know, I tricked you, but that was before I got to know you. I fell for you. That was why I had to throw you out, so you wouldn't get hurt. When you went missing, I had to come after you."

His fingers guided Novel to open the furnace, his free hand cupping the man's cheek. Jacob kissed him again, pulling Novel closer. Novel felt his guilt start to disappear. Jacob offered a normal life, a home and future with no pain or cruel tricks. He offered a love without conditions, without bloodshed or bad dreams. Together, they could have the life Novel and Freddy could never recreate.

Tears were falling down Novel's cheeks when Jacob broke the kiss, a wild and happy smile splitting over his lips. "Okay", Novel whispered through his choked voice, nodding rapidly. Jacob's forehead pressed against Novel's, laughing with joy. "I love you", Jacob said again. "I love you too", Novel replied, his hands wrapping around Jacob, head falling on the man's chest.

Steam billowed up around them, growing thicker as Novel leaned on Jacob. "Sheila?" Rick called, making Jacob look away. The steam was acting as a hot fog, effectively blocking the group's view of one another. Novel dropped his arm behind his back as Jacob called out to Rick and Sheila. Knife handle was found, Novel yanking the blade from it's place. It tore up his back and Novel could not hold back the painful cry that fell from his lips as he swung it toward Jacob.

"Look out!" Rick cried, rushing at Jacob. He knocked Jacob aside, and Novel's blade pierced into Rick's shoulder instead. Rick screamed, turning toward his attacker. His fist hit Novel's face, knocking Novel's head to the side. Novel screamed, the sound mixture of clashing emotions and turmoil. He hurled himself at Rick, knocking him down. The knife was ripped from Rick's shoulder as Novel straddled him, bringing the blade down again and again. Flesh gave way with increasing ease, until Rick's screams faded to nothing. Blood was splattered over Novel, his chest soaked from the spray.

In the fray, Novel never heard Sheila give her death wail hidden in the fog. He was panting as the knife was lowered, swallowing against his dry throat. The dead man beneath him seemed so familiar, so right, that Novel had to take a moment to remember that murder was bad. A shadow fell over him, and Novel slowly looked up to see Freddy looming over him. Novel grinned weakly at him, his gaze hunting the Demon's face for any sign of concern or approval. Novel's smile faltered as he realized Freddy was looking behind him.

The pistol barrel pressed into Novel's temple.


	5. Say Hi To God

Jacob wrapped his hand in Novel's braid, pushing the pistol harder against Novel's temple. Novel felt his face burning as tears fell down his cheeks. Freddy stood frozen, so close and yet so far. "Don't", Jacob spat out, pulling Novel back. "I'll pull the trigger before you could get to me", Jacob said. "Now either you crawl into that furnace, or you kiss your sweetheart goodbye."

Freddy tore his eyes off Novel and looked toward the furnace. "No!" Novel screamed, his hand rising toward Freddy. Krueger looked back at him, his claws twitching. His face twisted as his mind raced, and Novel could see Freddy was trying to work out how he could get around Jacob before the gun went off. Even in this realm, there were some things that were not possible.

Novel smiled. Freddy was entertaining the idea of sacrificing himself to save Novel, it was evident in the way the Demon kept looking at the furnace despite Novel's cry. He does love me. Novel sobbed weakly as Jacob pulled the hammer back.

"Hope you'll miss me", Novel spoke, voice wavering. Freddy's eyes widened as he saw the fortitude and peace in Novel's face. "Wait, hold on-" He growled at the mortal, but Novel refused to listen. "I'll trade my life for yours", Novel stated, his tears glistening on grinning cheeks. Freddy hovered on indecision. Jacob glared between the two. "Now, Krueger, or he'll be meeting God!"

"Our love is God", Novel declared, his hand going up to grab Jacob's. His fingers pushed on the one holding the trigger, forcing Jacob to pull it. The pistol fired.

A light darted from Novel's chest and hit Freddy's, the Demon grasping at it as he felt Novel's soul absorb into him.

Freddy screamed, darting forward as Novel crumbled to the ground. Jacob barely had time to swing the pistol forward before it was knocked from his hand. Freddy's claws sank into the man's chest, using them to hoist Jacob in the air. Jacob cried out as he was lifted, Freddy turning on toe and hurling the ex-prodigy into the furnace. The door shut like a hungry maw finally being fed.

Freddy dropped to his knees, slowly looking Novel over. The still body was gathered into his arms, Freddy cradling the mortal to his chest. "You can't", he snarled, glaring at the face of his heart that had finally stopped. _"You can't. Not like this. Not after all this time!"_

His fingers brushed over Novel's cheek, wiping tears that would no longer fall away. He touched lips that were always so eager for a kiss, the lids of eyes that stared at him as if he were the most beautiful thing to exist. Freddy closed his eyes, swallowing. He could not break. He refused.

Freddy opened his eyes, turning Novel's head to get a better look at the hole in his temple. He pressed a claw into the wound, sliding it through until he found the bullet. He guided it out, letting it fall to the floor. Novel was lowered to the ground, and Freddy lifted his sweater. Slicing a claw over his chest, blood and light poured out. Freddy snarled viciously as he reached into the caverns of his chest with burnt hand, ripping the soul straight out of him.

The subtle violet light flickered as Freddy pressed Novel's soul back into his body. Novel twitched, his body jerking a few times as it began to fade. Freddy lowered his sweater, reaching out, almost hoping for one more thing to say to Novel. There was no time. The mortal faded, leaving Freddy to stare at the bloody bullet that was left in his wake.

* * *

Novel slowly sat up, his head throbbing and his world spinning. He rubbed his face a few times, trying to recollect what happened. Try as he might, he could remember nothing after killing Rick. How had he gotten free? What happened to Jacob?

Novel stood, groaning loudly. He was on the porch of the house, the early morning sun making everything look washed in gray. Smoke billowed from the street, and Novel took a moment to recognize that Jacob's car was sitting parked in front of the house. Three bodies were inside, being swallowed by flames. Novel fished his keys from his pocket, snickering to himself. He had forgotten all about them.

Rushing to his car, Novel hopped in and backed out of the driveway. He headed down the road as sirens wailed in the distance, giving the house a final glance in the rearview mirror.

A message was scrawled across the window that had once been Novel's bedroom. Novel's heart skipped, yet a smile broke out across his face as he turned away from Elm Street once more.

** _You belong to me_ **


End file.
